Lucky
by RaynieJay
Summary: A songfic to Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. To the people who voted on the poll, I'm going to try to do a Jasper one for New Years!


**Christmas songfic time! YAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie whatever her last name is (YES I'M STILL TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP. DEAL WITH IT FOOLS! Just kidding, I love you guys!)**

**FYI: I'm doing Percabeth for Christmas and I'll try to do Jasper for New Year's. Sound like a plan?**

**This isn't like most songfics. I'm making it be like her feelings and show how much she loves him and how much he loves her and they're best friends so I'm not adding lyrics. **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Sitting on the shore at Camp Half-Blood on Christmas is a crappy idea, especially at _nighttime_. Considering I'm a daughter of Athena, you would think I should know better. Well, just to clear this up, it was that stupid Seaweed Brain's idea. It was his idea to come here on Christmas, in the middle of winter, at night, to have a picnic and exchange gifts. And, like always, he's half an hour late.

Ten minutes later, he sat down next to me on our blanket with two plates of of food from the Mess Hall. The plates consisted of hamburgers, french fries, ketchup, grapes, and a brownie. Since it was Christmas, Chiron allowed us to do whatever we wanted for dinner as long as we didn't go too far from camp, but since we figured everyone was gone, we would stay here.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said nudging me with his right shoulder.

"You're late." I said nudging him with my left.

"What did you expect?" He laughed, flipping his bangs out of his face.

"Uh, for you to be on time, maybe?" I told him, trying to be mad at him. I failed. How could I ever be mad at my best friend that has saved my life countless times? How could I ever be mad at my boyfriend, especially when he's as perfect as Percy?

"I tried. I really did try this time." He said pulling me in his lap.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder. "You say that every time you're late. You know it's getting old, right?"

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. I was trying to wrap your present, but without Piper here, I had to have Thalia help me. You know how well that turned out." He said holding up my "present".

I couldn't help but laugh. "That doesn't look like a present."

It was a sweet thought. It looked like he ripped a curtain off of his window, put my present in it, and wrapped a string around it.

"Don't make fun of me!" He said blowing a rasberry on my cheek.

"Well, your my boyfriend, right?"

I could feel him nod his head. "Yeah, so?"

"So, I get to make fun of you all I like."

"Does that mean I get to make fun of you too? All I like?"

I laughed. "You're funny, Seaweed Brain."

"Like I don't know that already."

And so we sat in silence. The silences like in the romantic scenes in movies where the girl's hair is blowing and the only noise you can hear are the ocean waves crashing. The precious moment was interrupted by him.

He whispered in my ear, "Open your present." and he set it on my lap.

"Please tell me it's a blanket." I said shivering, pulling my windbreaker over my hands.

"Why would you need a blanket when you've got me?"

I nodded and leaned back into him as his arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

I picked up my beautifully wrapped present and weighed it in my shaking hands. "Judging by its size and its weight, is it a portable stereo?"

"You're too smart for your own good. But it also has a CD in it. I made it especially for us."

I took it out of it's wrapping and placed the stereo on the blanket next to our plates of now cold food. "It has batteries in it, right?"

"Well, yeah. I thought we could listen to it."

So I pressed play. The first song that came on was _Lucky _by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.

Percy picked me up and set me down next to him. Next thing I knew, he was up on his feet, holding his hand out to me. "Dance with me?" His voice, barely above a whisper.

I grabbed his hand and stood up with him. I walked right into his warm arms and leaned my head on his shoulder.

After the song ended, I looked him right in the eyes and smiled. He made me so happy. And to think, only a few years ago, we were just best friends. Back then, that's all I ever thought we would be though I wished to be so much more. And now we were.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy." And he kissed me.

And then all I could think was: I'm so lucky to be in love with my best friend and so glad that he loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Sorry it's so short! :( <strong>

**~RaynieJay**

**P.S. Review this story with what you got for Christmas! I'm curious(: I got A NEW BAT AND A PITCHING MACHINE THINGY from Academy, the Hunger Games box set and the Lorax and the Amanda Show season one with a dancing lobster!(: I used to love that show(: MERRY CHRISTMAS, LOVELIES!**


End file.
